Clowns Will Make You Laugh, Stay Too Long And They Start To Get Scary
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: The next installment in my series of YJ one-shots. More of my favorite crazy clown, tread carefully. I don't go too in depth but there is insinuation of gore.


**I'M SORRY! I'm alive, I swear, but I just moved so I'm dealing with that chaos, and the holidays are coming up and I decided design and make my own halloween costume, and just, ugh. Really busy. But I'm back with another one-shot! And more of my OC. I got a surprisingly positive response from the last chapter, considering what it was about, and I've a few reviews to respond to.  
** **Guest: whoever you are, I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Whenever someone responds positively to my stories it makes my day, especially ones that have…er, darker material.  
** **Pitch'snieceanddaughterofMew: Hehehehe, I won't spoil anything for this one-shot, but keep reading before you start running away from blondes who wear pink and green. This chapter has a bit more information on my favorite psychopath.**

 **That's pretty much all I've got to say about that, so on with the story!**

 **8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D**

A sigh can be heard, echoing around the patchwork "beauty" stations in the abandoned warehouse. A knife clatters to the floor, and two sets of breathing can be heard. One shallow and labored, the other slow and peaceful.

"Finally." A high, girlish, voice says, almost despondently. A muffled whine can be heard, panicked and pained.

"Oh hush up. You asked for this. You and your stupid gang." The same voice says, and mutters about how 'I've always got to clean up other people's messes.'

"Now I've got to undo all this damage! Dolls are supposed to be pretty! Not covered in dirt and saltwater, with grey paint under their eyes and white pencil lines all over their skin!" The feminine voice rants, and then sighs again. More whimpers and whines can be heard, the sound of bones popping appears, and they quite.

"Keep whining and I'll do it again. I've got to do that to all your limbs anyway so it's not holding me up." The voice threatens sweetly. The warehouse is quite for a while, the rustling of cloth, popping of bones, and the occasional grunt of effort the only sounds.

"There. Now comes the best part!" The girl says to the tied up man. She has spotlight blonde hair in a high ponytail, a bubblegum pink tank top, mint green capris, and bright, beach water blue eyes. Her body is slender and very strong, her delicate fingers perfect for detail work. Her lips are a cotton candy pink, and stretched wide over sharp, powdered sugar white teeth.

On her arms are laced up, elbow length, night black gloves. The main part of the glove goes to the middle of her palm, leaving the rest of her fingers completely free, while the thumb is covered.

"Well, for me at least." She amended, her smile faltering. "You'll be dead you see." And with that, she circled around the chair and drew her thumb across his throat in a strange version of the usual 'I am going to kill you' gesture. Then she swiftly placed a sponge over his throat, which quickly turned red. After a while the bleeding stopped, and she pulled the now soaked thing away from his neck, and frowned at the red covering the man's throat.

"I've really got to find a way to keep you cleaner when I do this. Red paint always gets everywhere and I can never figure out how!" She pouted, waking over to a bucket of water and dipping the sponge in.

"Things need to be pretty for my birthday party!" She exclaimed, and then giggled excitedly.

Her eyes changed as she said this. The pupils shrank, while her eyes went wide, making her look quite as manic as the man who had just walked in.

"Oh, hi Daddy!" The girl said cheerfully. "I was just telling my new toy about my birthday party!"

The green haired man sneered at the dead body.

"Why do you kill them Babydoll? That takes away all the fun!" He asked his daughter, and she looked down, white cheeks flushing red.

"The screaming hurts my ears." She-Babydoll-said, and raised her head.

"It's too loud! And I need them to be completely still so that I can get the details right! The ropes leave ugly marks, otherwise I'd tie them up!" She whined, looking, for all her surroundings, like a normal spoiled brat who didn't get enough dessert. The Clown Prince of Gotham seemed to accept this explanation, nodding as he looked around the warehouse.

"Things are going according to plan for your present." The girl perked up immediately.

"Oh yay! I just know it's going to be amazing!" She smiled happily. After a sneering glance at the doll form, the green haired man left his daughter's workshop. She smiled after him, and when the door had slammed closed she turned back to the body, grabbing a scalpel and getting to work.

 **8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D8D**

 **Sorry it's so short, I wanted to give everyone a glimpse into Babydoll's process (any more and I'd probably have to rate this thing M and buy some brain bleach…She's nasty), without spoiling anything for the future. As for everyone's favorite acrobat…You'll see more of him in the next one shot.**


End file.
